nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
PhD Flopper
PhD Flopper is a Perk-a-Cola Machine that appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies maps Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, and secretly on Die Rise and Mob of the Dead, as well as in Cell Block and Origins from the WunderFizz Machine. After the player buys the perk, all damage that the player could cause to themselves by explosives and fall damage is nullified. It completely removes splash damage, making the Ray Gun, Mustang & Sally, Matryoshka Dolls or any explosive good for getting out of tight situations, and adds a miniature explosion whenever a player with the perk dives to prone. However, the explosion only occurs if you dive high enough that you would normally recieve fall damage. It instantly kills all zombies within the small radius of the explosion in the earlier rounds and makes crawlers in the later rounds. Any kill you get from the explosion is only 50 points like all the other explosives. A Persistent Upgrade on Buried is based off of PhD Flopper, excluding the negating effects of fall damage and overcooked grenades. Due to the Sliding move replacing the "Dolphin Dive" move in Black Ops III, substitute Gobblegums serve as replacements, which are Danger Closest, and Slaughter Slide. Lyrics (PhD) Night-time scene. (PhD) The streets are mean. (PhD) The things I have seen. (PhD), the good, the bad, and the in-between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna own, PhD (Flopper)! When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, 'cause of PhD! (PHD) The feelin's growing strong. (PhD) So right that it feels wrong. (PhD) Like the chorus of a song. (PhD) Not short but not too long. Slap your body to the floor, everybody needs some more, of your lovin', your explosive lovin'. When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause of PhD! (PhD) (Flopper)! Damn straight. Locations *Ascension - Near the Lunar Lander "D" (where Frag Grenades are) and close to one of the zombie barriers. *Call of the Dead - Inside the lighthouse, above the room where the original characters are trapped behind a vault door. *Shangri-La - Randomly spawns in the mines. Changes places with Stamin-Up, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Double Tap Root Beer. *Moon - In the bio dome, next to a Mystery Box spawn location. *Die Rise - Can be seen on one of the floors when falling down/going up the Spawn Room Elevator. It is an unobtainable perk. *Mob of the Dead - Can be seen on a dock with Mule Kick as an unobtainable perk. *Cell Block - In the library, where the Olympia is. *Origins - Can only be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine. Gallery PhD Flopper In Call Of The Dead.jpg|PhD Flopper in Call Of The Dead. PhD Flopper In Ascension.jpg|PhD Flopper in Ascension. PhD Flopper In Cell Block.jpg|PhD Flopper in Cell Block. PhD Flopper In Die Rise.png|PhD Flopper in Die Rise. PhD Flopper In Mob Of The Dead.jpg|PhD Flopper in Mob Of The Dead. PhD Flopper In Moon.jpg|PhD Flopper in Moon. Trivia *It is not actually a vending machine. Instead, it fills a cup placed under the nozzle. *According to the players, PhD Flopper taste like Prunes and Chemicals. *Takeo is allergic to prunes, making this his least favorite perk *In the Die Rise map on Black Ops 2, PhD Flopper is secretly located on the 3rd level when going down the broken cargo elevator (at the beginning). It is physicaly impossible for the player to get to it because there is an invisible barrier around it. It is easier to see this perk machine when going into theater mode going on free camera. *PhD Flopper makes it return into Black Ops 2 Zombies, in the map Mob of the Dead. As well as appearing by the docks, it is available for purchase in Cell Block, Grief for 2000 points. *It is a play on the soda Dr. Pepper. *The jingle is not heard at all in Black Ops II, as the machine is only present on Cell Block, where all the Perk Machines have distorted jingles. *This is the only perk to not return in Black Ops III, due to the removal dolphin dive and some effects are used in Gobblegums such as Danger Closest. *The radius of the explosion is listed as "300" while the minimum damage is 1000, maximum damage is 5000. **In the ''Black Ops III ''version of Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon, and Origins, PHD Flopper was replaced with Widow's Wine. Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Moon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Origins